Filling In
by TheRanger101
Summary: The Ranger and Dan are called to a case on the Mississippi River. They must work with a Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson to capture and ruthless gang of young aristocratic outlaws, before they discover a sternwheeler cargo of gold!


Dan Reid Legacy Story

Filling In

There were nights at school when I would dream that I was out west beside one of my Uncles campfires on my bedroll between the two, just laying there half awake, half asleep, before the dawn. I would fall asleep out there and wake up at school, on my bed with my roommates softly snoring near by, I missed the Ranger and Tonto.

Summer finally came with my Uncle's usual instructions on where to meet him and the arrangements for my transportation along with Victors. But his letter also mentioned that Tonto may not be able to join us this summer since he had been very ill during the winter having contracted a fever while helping get medicine to a village of Indians who were suffering from the illness.

He no longer had the fever but he had been weakened by it, so I was to meet my Uncle at the mission church where the Padre there had been helping to care for Tonto.

It felt wonderful to be up in the saddle out there in the hills outside of the mission, Victor eating up the ground in his easy lope, I came up to the mission and was warmly greeted by the padre.

"Welcome, my son, welcome, I trust you had an easy journey here."  
"Yes, sir, I didn't have any trouble at all."

"Good, come in, we'll take care of your horse for you, your friends are very eager to see you."

My Uncle and Tonto were seated out in the court yard of the mission under a tree, they both stood up to greet me in their hardy familiar way, but I could see that Tonto didn't appear to be quiet the same, he was thinner, a bit pale for his dark completion, and his hand shake didn't have the solid unwavering strength behind it.

That afternoon they both wanted to hear all about my school, what all of my teachers and classmates were like, and how the studies had gone, and what news there was from back east. Wasn't until that evening when we finally got down to what I was really looking forward to, the righting of injustices, and the catching of outlaws.

"There's an usual gang that calls themselves the 'Poldark' gang, their British, and they plan rather elaborate robberies from banks to trains. A Sheriff in Louisiana has contacted us and wants to set a trap for this gang with our help."

"Sounds like a great start to a summer vacation to me." I couldn't help grinning as I spoke.

"I thought you would, we'll have be disguised at some point, and this may not require all the hard riding we're used to, but rather more cunning in this case."

"What other details are you aware of, about this Poldark gang?"

"They seem to be a group of young thrill seekers from Great Britain, with ties to some of the great family's, but they've been in some way or another distanced from their families on not very good terms and have now banded together over here to seek their 'fortune' but they've shot and killed two guards on a train, and wounded this Sheriffs deputy in a bank robbery. He now wishes to capture them once and for all."

My Uncle and I talked for a little while longer of it, while Tonto remained silent watching us, I look back and wonder what he was thinking and feeling, as we carried on without him, knowing that it must have hurt. But how could have I included him more I wondered, I guess my uncle was trying to in discussing our plans in front of him, but in spite of my Uncles glances in Tonto's direction, inviting his comments, Tonto stayed quiet.

Dinner with the Padre and Tonto only acknowledged politely the prayer given before the meal, and the asking to pass the food around the table, again he was quiet through supper, as the Padre now grilled me about school in the east, not only eager to hear what I was learning intellectually but also on spiritual matters as well.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the Ranger speaking to Tonto quietly as I chattered on with the Padre, I figured if there was anything wrong he would figure it out, but their exchange was quick, a few sentences it sounded like and they both returned to eating, only after dinner did Tonto pull me aside and began to reveal to me what had been on his mind all this time.

"Dan you've become stronger and smarter at school, I do not doubt you will continue to do this, but there something I must tell you, before you and Kemosaby go capture this gang." Tonto was sober and firm as he spoke looking me straight in the eye, he may have been physically weaker, but his spirit was still very strong and determined as he conveyed the seriousness of his words to me.

"Kemosaby is a very strong man, as you've grown up to be, but him also very strong in spirit, and sometimes spirit stronger than body, there times when him want to go on but can't, for body must rest, and you must watch him closely and remind him when to rest, even when he does not want too."

I stood there for awhile thinking about what Tonto had just told me, so Tonto didn't just fight along side of my Uncle but he also took care of him in ways I hadn't begun to comprehend until now.

"You want me to remind him, when to sleep?" I asked some what hesitant to think of me telling the Ranger what to do.

Tonto noded affirming me. "Yes, when him very tired and not able to think clearly and plan ahead of outlaws than you must ask him to rest, so that him strong enough to take them on."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he remained straight faced, and he placed a hand my shoulder.

"He will ask you to do it to sometimes, when you very tired but wish to keep going, but you must remember to do the same for him."

I noded and said; "Yes, I'll do my best and remind him when he needs to rest."

"Good, now we all get rest, before you head out in morning."

It was one of the strangest mixed up feelings I had when the Ranger and I said good bye to Tonto and watched him standing there waving us off with the Padre as we rode off, my throat felt just a bit tight and my eyes watered as the distance grew, but I took a deep breath and fixed my eyes ahead to where my Uncle rode just a few strides ahead of me.

The country in and around the Mississippi River is wet and swampy, with deep wooded areas broken up by towns and some plantations leftover from the war, my Uncle and I met with the sheriff in a secret meeting arranged by him.

I must say that I really felt grown up and special to be part of this meeting since we were to meet several important party's that were involved in this case.

We all met at this big old plantation along the river, run by an Irish man called Burnside, we rode up and were ushered into a large what appear to be a study room in the plantation house, it was well finished from what I could tell for the light was dim in there.

We were introduced to the men in the room as they were introduced to us.

I liked the Sheriff Benson who had sent for us, a good up front gentleman, and the Governor of Louisiana seemed like a decent man, there was also the owner of the plantation John Burnside who offered my Uncle some Irish whisky, but the Ranger polightly declined, then there was the gent from England that the governor had called in for this matter seemed a bit abrupt with me and my Uncle exclaiming when he saw us.

"Who allows completely unidentified masked men and a young boy in a meeting with the states Governor!?"

He sounded irritated and looked us both up and down with calculating pale gray eyes.

"Holmes!" exclaimed another man who was shorter and older looking than the tall man who now sized us up.

"Watson, this man as been introduced to us simply as 'The Lone Ranger' other than that he has obviously been wearing that mask for quite some time, is rather fast with his weapons, and has ridden for an extended period of time on a white horse, I deduce nothing further. What sort of person simply lives out of doors wearing a mask and taking young proteges under there wings, who, Watson, my I ask WHO!?"

"Holmes, haven't you been reading any of the papers that we've picked up on our American tour?"

"No, I find the American press vulgar and full of sensationalism!"

"Well if you had you would have read of this fellow and how he has stopped many criminals in the out lying areas of the western frontiers."

"That all may be so Watson, but what of this mans description and identification?"

"Sir." came the Governors voice. "This man will prove that to us when he shows us his identification and explains the absence of another."

My uncle spoke up finally, and handed the Governor one of his silver bullets.

"Thank you Governor, here is my identification, and Tonto is not here due to a long illness over the winter, he is still recovering with a friend of ours, in the mean time young Dan Reid here has volunteered his summer to help while Tonto recovers."

"We're glad to have you both!" the Governor shook our hands hardily.

"Now, can we turn to catching this gang that's run roughshod over us long enough?" Sheriff Benson was eager to move on and make plans.

The two other men who were from England the tall, dark haired, gray eyed, man was a detective called Sherlock Holmes, and his friend the shorter, gray haired, man was Dr. John Watson, I had heard of them both and enjoyed Watson's writings of their adventures, but Sherlock's suspicions weren't going away he kept a sharp eye on us both.

"I believe." Began Sheriff Benson. "That if we send a load of gold up river, on one of those steam boats, headed for Pittsburgh, those dandy's that seem to fancy fine food, woman, and cigars won't mind robbing under those conditions one bit!"

The Sheriff seemed sure of his plan, and looked to my Uncle to confirm it, but Mr. Holmes spoke up before my Uncle could answer.

"Seems like a sporting good plan, but your short on details, allow me to be aboard this boat along with these fellows, watching their every move with Watson of course, we will assume alas names, this is assuming that this gang will take the bait and board the boat in the open manner that they've been operating in so far."

"It all sounds fine, do you have any further suggestions Ranger?" The governor addressed my Uncle.

The Ranger stood silent for a moment thinking and then said quietly.

"I think you all have the workings of a good plan, all I would have to add is that Dan and I could follow along the shore line, perhaps in another boat, and keep watch along the river banks, for the gang at some point will have to disembark with their loot and someone should be keeping an eye on things from the outside."

"Good!" Boomed Benson who seemed pleased with the meeting so far. "Seems that we have all main points covered."

There was some more details worked out, but my Uncle was very quiet, witch was different for him. He seemed to be the main one making the plans and at the center of activity, but with the governor and Mr. Holmes he seemed more aloof. I had a vague feeling that we were being ignored and weren't really part of this case, but we were here at Benson's request.

Mr. Burnside offered us one of his bachelors quarters for us to stay in, saying that the air may have fever in it, and that the mosquitoes wouldn't bother us as much in there, my Uncle agreed, so we stayed.

The air was hot and still and I wasn't sleeping very well.

I threw off the sheet and laid on my back for a moment and looked to where the Ranger was, over on the other twin bed, also laying on his back sheets pushed back, and looking up at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep Dan?"

"No, it's too hot."

"I know."

"I miss Tonto, and the west."

"I do too."

"Why was Mr. Holmes and the Governor ignoring us?"

"They weren't ignoring us Dan, Mr. Holmes is used to working mostly on his own, without a lot of help, we're also used to working in the same way, I think this case will workout best if we work one end and they work another, and we'll meet up in the end."

"But we're not going to be on the boat in the middle of the action with that Poldark gang, and I don't think those two older men from England could handle a real fight if it came to it."

"Benson and his men will be with them if it comes to that, but this gang avoids those kinds of fights when they can, and I don't think Mr. Holmes will push his luck too far with them."

I settled back and pondered all of this, thinking it all through before I spoke again.

"Sir."

"Yes, Dan?"

"Is this the way the west is going?"

"Going how?"

"With private detectives, and secret meetings in fancy houses, and talking instead of fighting?"

There was silence for awhile before he answered me.

"The west is becoming less openly violent and lawless, Dan, but don't look down on people who live in the city's and live in the nice homes, because you don't want to be a snob, anymore then they are."

I was startled by the idea.

 _Me a snob?_

But then I saw that he didn't want me thinking that some how I was better than the men from England or the Governor and his friend Burnside with all of their nice clothes and things.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just that I've never been in such a place before."

"I know, Dan, you'll do fine as long as you stay humble, now try to get some rest, there will be a lot to do once this case picks up."

For a week nothing really happened.

We followed the river and kept our eyes on a sternwheeler known as the _Natchez_ , it was the one that had been chosen to set our trap on, and so far the gang hadn't taken the 'bait.'

So on the river bank the Ranger and I rode waiting for some action while fending off mosquitoes and other pests along the way.

Then one night as we followed the lights of the _Natchez_ a large part of the boats lights went out, then we heard what sounded like confusion and screaming.

My Uncle and I tensed and waited for action, but nothing happened, the lights came back on and all seemed calm again on the boat.

"Hmm, I wonder what all of that was about?" Mused the Ranger.

"Don't know, could've just been a false alarm?"

"I should find out Dan, I'll see if I can't go on board awhile when the _Natchez_ docks at her next stop and speak to Mr. Holmes."

The Ranger loved to put on disguises and then go into one of his many acts of different people, he took even more pleasure in doing this when the person knew him, and he would make them think he was someone else.

He left our hidden spot near the river dressed as a red haired souther gentlemen and gambler calling himself Reagan, Bret Reagan.

I would have loved to go with him and see him put the act over on Mr. Holmes, but someone had to "guard" camp and watch the horses, so I didn't get to see it, I only heard of it second hand from the Ranger, who always down plays his role in anything.

It turned out that the night the boats lights went out Mr. Holmes was in the main ball room, when on of the boats heavy light fixtures "fell" on him and gave him a nasty cut and from what Dr. Watson could tell a concussion, which left him dizzy, nauseated, and not steady on his feet.

So when my Uncle came across them as the care free gambler, Mr. Holmes was in poor spirits and health, and was in no mood to entertain this Reagan gentleman.

But once the Ranger indicated to them who he was, there was in his words a 'moment of awe' then Mr. Holmes suggested that my Uncle stay aboard the _Natchez_ as Reagan and continue to keep an eye on several men that Mr. Holmes was quite sure were members of the Poldark gang.

When hearing the news that now my uncle was working on the inside of the case I was thrilled, but then quickly asked about what role would I have now in the case.

"I suppose you'll have to also now come aboard the _Natchez_ , and befriend Reagan and Mr. Holmes and keep all party's updated, as to the gangs movements, while the Sheriff and his men will take our place on the river bank."

"That's fine with me, can I put on a disguise or something too?"

My Uncle smiled in his amused sort of way and replied.

"I think for the time being, your act as Dan Reid should pass you off as someone the gang will have no trouble with."

I was a bit taken aback by this remark, but he added then more serious.

"But they'll change their minds quickly when our true intension's are known to them, when the case is settled with them captured."

"Good, I'm glad that we're finally in the middle of the action now!"

"Yes, we're in our preferred positions, but we'll have to play our cards carefully, as Mr. Holmes, I think suspects that there's someone informing the Poldark gang from within our circle."

"Why would anyone want to give us away?"

"I don't know Dan, but Mr. Holmes didn't say that out right, he just seemed to hit at the possibility of a 'Judas' in our midst."

"Does he still not trust us?"

"either that or he was afraid that someone may have been listening in on our conversation."

I was feeling annoyed at this, but we were going to be on the boat now with Mr. Holmes and I didn't need any prejudice in my way, so I put aside my feelings and listened as my Uncle put before me the details of what I was to do while on the _Natchez._

I dressed like an easterner, fancy clothes and all.

I was now spending my summer vacation on the Mississippi River taking in all of the sights and things made popular by the writings of Mark Twain; A very fashionable thing for a young college man to do.

I 'befriended' Mr. Bret Reagan and Mr. Holmes alas, Mr. Edmund Martin, and Dr. Watson alas, Dr. Theodore Mason.

With Mr. Holmes recovering from his injuries and Dr. Watson's caring for him, they were for the most part confined to their quarters on the boat, while the Ranger and I roamed about mingling with the other passengers.

I hadn't realized how forward woman could be, until I saw that the Ranger as Bret Reagan carry on with some of the female passengers who took his friendly manner as an invitation for some kind of romance. I couldn't tell if he enjoyed it, or was irritated by it, I simply moved on not wanting to see what mush would happen next.

I also tried to be friendly with two what appeared to be Scotsmen from Scotland, whom Holmes thought to be likely members of the Poldark gang, they seemed friendly enough and were also popular with the woman folk.

"Say ther' Danny Boy!" Said the Scotsman who called himself James O'Neill, as we stood at the bar. They thought it was great fun to call me 'Danny Boy' since I was named Dan.

"Have you heard anything of this rumor that there may be gold aboard this ship?"

"I overheard one of the girls giggling about to Mr. Reagan." I replied.

"Oh, can't believe anything those girls whisper about Jamey, they're just making gossip." Chided the Scotsman Patrick Mealan.

"Aye, but what of the poor English man who went about the ship here seeming to look for the gold but then had one of the ball rooms chandleries come down upon his head, what of that Patrick?"

Patrick made a growl at James as he downed his whisky and we moved away from the bar toward the deck.

"Now Danny Boy, will 'ye be joining us for supper tonight?" asked Patrick.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Good, then we'll see you tonight!"

They went off towards their births while I went toward mine, but then I made a detour for Mr. Holmes birth.

I knocked and was ushered in by Dr. Watson, My Uncle was already there as Mr. Reagan and Mr. Holmes was seated in the middle of the small siting room they were all assembled along with Sheriff Benson.

"Come in lad." said Mr. Holmes. "We were just about to send for you, but now that you are here we can move on with our plans."

Mr. Holmes wasted no time in detailing the pan to capture the Poldark gang by luring them into a 'secret compartment' where the gold was being kept and 'guarded' when the gang went into the compartment to take the gold they would be trapped by closing off the compartment and having the sheriff and his men at the ready to grab the remaining members who may have not entered the trap.

My Uncle and I were to give the gang some 'hints' as to possible location of the gold's where about's and if possible 'join' them in there enterprise as a kind of spy and further alert Mr. Holmes and Sheriff Benson of their moments.

"It's a very good plan Mr. Holmes." said the Ranger as Mr. Holmes finished laying it out before us. "It seems very risky for Dan and I to attempt to join this gang since they probably don't trust American outsiders in there circle."

"That may be all very well, sir, but since your playing the part of a future hunting gambler, I thought it would be even more convincing of a performance if you tried to gain ground with these men who also seem eager to find the gold and if possible steal it before anyone misses it, as for the young lad if you feel it would be to much to ask him to do the same, then he needn't do it."

"But I can still take my chances and hold my own in a fight." I began to further protest when Mr. Holmes held up a bony finger.

"You will stay here for just a moment longer then the others, once this meeting is concluded, and we will discussed this further." He looked in My Uncles direction, The Ranger remained silent, and I had a bit of a sinking feeling as he remained without expression.

With only a few details quickly worked out with the Sheriff, they all left the room with me staying behind with Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson.

"What were you originally coming in here for?" asked Mr. Holmes.

"Well those fellahs you asked me to keep a close eye on, they were asking me if I had heard anything about there being gold aboard the ship."

"And?"

"I told them I had heard Mr. Reagan talking about it with one of the girls, but they seemed to laugh it off as a lark."

"Well then, your having dinner with them this evening aren't you?"

"Yes sir, Patrick invited me and James agreed."

"Then you may be our best bet in getting ahead of them and into their inner circle, they trust your youth, but your guardian doesn't quiet approve, tell me what hold does this man have over you?"

I was very uncomfortable with this line of questioning and didn't like it, but it was clear that the relationship between me and the Ranger had drawn Sherlock Holmes attention, and he suspected something devious was afoot.

"What does that have to do with the gang and the hidden gold?" I asked trying to avoid his question.

"I don't quite know, but you are both working closely with me on this case and since when do masked men take young men under their wing, send then to school and take care that nothing too dangerous happens to them with out some strong or considerable motive, I want to know what that motive is, and just who am I working with."

"We already told you, your working with The Lone Ranger and Dan Reid."

"Ah, but your papers say your Dan Reid Jr. and with some research I found that your father was a Captain Dan Reid of the Texas Rangers and your mother a southern lady of Virginia, both deceased now, and there is no record I could uncover of you until your arrival at a fine eastern school, and the boarding of a fine white stallion at a near by stable. What would posses a mysterious figure such as The Lone Ranger to take in a boy and pay for his care, schooling, and that of his horse as well, hasn't anyone ever question you about it?"

I could feel my face getting hot and my fists tightening, I couldn't keep answering him honestly, and I didn't know how to answer him without giving my Uncle's identity away, I swallowed hard and looked him in the eye and tried to be as level with him as I could be.

"Sir, I can't answer you as straight as I would like to, but you'll have to trust me, what's between me and The Ranger has nothing to do with this gang and this whole case, all I can say is that the Ranger and Tonto found me an orphan, and took me in, because that's who they are, they help anyone who's in trouble or down on there luck in anyway they can, so I'm grateful and won't question their generosity."

"I see." He said briskly. "You may go then, and do what you will to get more information from these men, but don't think that this monolog you've spoken will stop me from getting to the bottom of either of these things."

I ran into Mr. Reagan on my way out of Mr. Holmes cabin, he greeted me and we walked together to his cabin, there he became the Ranger again and began to speak with me.

"Dan, what was Mr. Holmes so concerned about?"

"He still isn't sure if he can trust us, and he suspects there's something besides friendship between you and me."

"He's a cleaver man Dan, and he would perhaps be able to figure out our situation, but I want you to be careful when your dealing with those men who've taken an interest in you, they may have an informant and so we have to be even more careful."

"So what are you planing to do sir?"

"I'll carry on as Reagan and keep my eye on them."

"But you seem tired, shouldn't you take some time to rest up?"

"No Dan, not with things heating up as they are."  
"But you've been up late nights playing the part of this gambler, and keeping an eye on me during the day, you've got to rest some time."

The Ranger shook his head, his disguise and make up couldn't cover his fatigue any longer, and I was sorry that I hadn't asked him to rest sooner, Tonto had warned me, but I still had a lot to learn about looking after The Lone Ranger.

"Dan, I'll be fine, I can hold out for the time it'll take us to trap this gang for good."

"Sir." I said more firmly. "You really do need to rest, if you can't act and think clearly, then this gang will be able to get ahead of us."

He signed and allowed his shoulders to relax a bit, seeing how it was he finally noded in agreement with me.

"I must be quiet a sight with you being so insistent that I rest."

"Yeah, it shows."

"Alright Dan, you be careful and watch yourself, and I'll get some sleep."

I had dinner with James and Patrick that night, we laughed and carried on, I had a real swell time to be honest and was really enjoying their company, when Patrick leaned over the table and said;

"Danny Boy, you know about the gold they're carrying aboard this steamer?"

"Well, only what I've heard from the grape vine aboard, otherwise not much." I tried to stay calm as the conversation took on a more serious tone.

"What would you say Danny, if we told you that the pot o' gold was ours and could be took if we had some help?"

"Don't know, might want to hear more about your 'pot o' gold' and plan to take it." I was playing it cautious.

"We're not alone, there's more than one leprechaun on the _Natchez_ and if we're careful we find our 'pot o' gold' but there's the matter of this English man who keeps pestering us, there's also some Americans who are pestering us as well." Patrick went on calmly.

"How's that?" I asked just as James pushed a small revolver in my side.

"We'll go to our cabin to talk some more Danny boy, but don't make a fuss we're just going to keep talking like the friends we are." There was an edge in James voice, so I walked between them till I came to there cabin, where another meeting was gathered there were 7 in total all with very refined British accents and manners.

I was seated promptly in a seat before the gent who seemed to be the leader of the group who smiled at me as he spoke.

"Now then, will you deal with us fairly American, or will you be thrown off this boat in the dark, tied up with a bag of sand or two to deal with in the water?"

My first thought was a defiant NO! But I might gain information or at least some time if I kept this man talking.

"If I'm going to be dealing with you, I would like to at least know who I'm dealing with."

His smile got bigger and he laugh lightly like a woman and said all to pleasantly;

"My dear, Mr. Reid, you seem to have no qualms in dealing with the nameless 'Lone Ranger' why now should you ask the names of those who operate in the Poldark gang?"

"How do you know all of this?" I asked a bit alarmed.

"Never mind how we came to know what we know, just will you help us relive this steamer of its cargo or will you aquatint yourself with the depths of the river?"

This bunch of Dandy's weren't fooling around, and they really must of had someone on the inside helping them, when I heard a knock at their door and the leader called out;

"Who is it?"

"Its Benson, I need to talk to you boys!"

"Come in."

I saw Benson enter, I was shocked and hurt that the Sheriff was the informant to these no good dandy's!

"What, you already got the kid?"

"We have to have some leverage over the masked man and Holmes if we are to succeed and get off with the gold."

"So are you planning to move tonight?"

"Yes, if all is ready on your end."

"My boys are ready, we'll make a clean sweep of this whole job."

"Excellent, we'll have our drinks and cigars and in an hour we will set our plan in motion."

The leader of the Poldark's indicated to me and spoke to James and Patrick.

"Take some personal identifying object from his person, and then tie him securely to at least two sand bags, and throw him in the river."

They took me from the room to the back of the steamer, I tried to fight them off only to have James hit me over the head with his revolver, and knock me out cold.

I didn't revive until I hit the water and I realized that I was tied up good and sinking quickly!

Panic and dread began to rise in me as I struggled but couldn't get loose, and my air was running out, then someone grabbed me, and began to cut me loose from the ropes that held me, I was finally free and could swim to the top with my rescuer.

I came up coughing and gasping for air as did the other person beside me who cried out in a familiar voice:

"Dan, you alright?"

I almost drowned Tonto in the bear hug I gave him, he was surprised and taken aback as I was at my sudden outburst of emotion, but who could have helped it, I was so happy to see him, and to be also saved from a watery grave at the bottom of the river.

When I had let Tonto go from my grip, I began to give Tonto the run down.

"We have to get back on the _Natchez_ tonight within the hour, or that Poldark gang is going to trap The Ranger, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, and the Sheriff is in cahoots with them Tonto, and the Ranger doesn't know it!"

"Easy Dan, you very excited, need to settle down so Tonto can understand."

"Sorry, guess I am, how come your here, aren't supposed to be with the Padre recovering?"

"First we go to shore, and get on Scout, catch up with boat, and you tell Tonto what happen on the way."

As we rode I relayed all of the details to Tonto about everything and then pressed him again about what he was doing here.

"I feel much better now Dan, only thing to make me feel all better is too ride with Kemosaby."

"how did you find us?"

"Me meet up with Burnside feller, him tell me where to find you and Kemosaby."

"There, the _Natchez_ , lets get aboard her quickly!" I pointed to the floating sternwheeler and it's decks of lights dancing over the water.

Tonto loosely hobbled Scout, and we swam the river and intersected the boat and climbed aboard, I wasn't sure just what to do next, I figured that I should find The Ranger or Mr. Holmes, and hope none of the Poldark gang or Bensons men saw us.

"You know where gold is?" asked Tonto quietly.

"Yes, its down near the hold."

"Then we go there, and watch."

We found a well hidden place where crates had been stacked way up high in the cargo area, so we could look down over the place where the gold was being stored and hidden.

Tonto thought it would be best if we kept out of sight, allowing the gang to believe they had succeeded and my Uncle and Mr. Holmes for only a few minutes would think the same, until we came in as back up.

I think Tonto wanted to partly avoid explaining to my uncle why he had appeared on the scene, and also he didn't like so far what I was telling him about Mr. Holmes.

"Why him not see you and Kemosaby men who can be trusted?"

"I don't know, maybe he's been a detective for too long?"

Tonto gave me a side ways glance, he was still not impressed.

Below us the 'guards' were promptly taken out by four masked men, two of whom seemed to be about the size and build of the two "Scotsmen" I had come to know.

They moved in on the room and made short work of forcing the lock, Benson and about four of his men along with the Ranger (dressed as himself) and Mr. Holmes and Watson, came up and met the crooks dead on and quickly over powered them.

The Ranger having knocked one out with a powerful punch to the face, now stood in ready to turn it over to the Sheriff when the refined voice of the leader of the Poldark's cut through the scene.

"Bravo, I say what a fine show you and your boys put on Benson!"

"Why Thank you, Mr. Whales, its the least I can do before I kill two famous men!" Benson grinned at my Uncle, Holmes and Watson.

"What have you lost your senses man?" Watson was indignant.

"Nope, just seen the good sense of throwing in with the Poldark's is all, now if you would all put down your guns, and get your hands where I can see them!" Ordered Benson.

"So you buy off the local law, and have the boy as your informant? Well that all ties up very neatly!" Holmes flashed a glare at my Uncle who was now becoming a bit indignant at the accusation that I was the informant.

"Dan was not the informant, but I'll bet Benson was, and I'm sure Dan is going for help this minuet!"

"Oh Sir." Purred Whales. "But we caught your younger friend earlier, and sent him on his way to the rivers bottom!"

"How do I know that you succeeded in that?" My Uncle hissed.

"Well, we were able to relive him of a few belongings, you will recognize the pocket watch, handkerchief, Bible, and this tin star he carried, now how does one come across such personal effects, my dear sir?"

The Ranger turned bone white, his lips parted in surprise, and knees gave out from under him as he collapsed to the floor.

A wicked laugh escaped Whales and Holmes and Watson began to also look pale and concerned, I felt sheer anger rising in me at how cold they were to my Uncle.

"Steady Dan." Tonto's voice came softly in my ear. "Now crooks think there no one to stop them they not look for trouble but we give them plenty!"

On Tonto's signal we pushed the boxes and barrels over top of Bensons and Whales men, panic ensued and Tonto leppted out to the Rangers side.

"You!" Tonto yelled at Holmes and Watson. "Get guns, and take bad men!"

Then they caught sight of me, taking on the gang members who where getting to their feet, only to find me punching and kicking them as hard as I knew how!

I was seeing red, letting my pent up anger and unease out on these crooks, who's idea of fun was killing and stealing from people, I was on top of that Whales fellah beating the tar out of him, when the Rangers voice broke through.

"Dan!" he sounded horse and stressed.

I saw Whales was out at my feet in a bloody heap, I left him to Watson, and walked to the Rangers side.

The Ranger may have been tired as all get out, but he gave one of those rare bear hugs, that about crushed me!

"Hey." I coughed out. "I'm alright, Tonto, saved me, and... I'm fine now ...really!"

Around us members of the _Natchez_ crew, who had heard the rucuess ,tided up the gang, and Holmes talked to the Captain explaining what had happened, and Tonto began to gently get the Ranger to his feet and asked me to lead the way to the cabin.

"I'm glad your back Tonto." said the Ranger tiredly.

"Me too, it's not easy trying to fill in for you." I added.

Tonto smiled slightly, and didn't have any trouble getting us to bed.

At breakfast, a federal Marshal picked up the gang and Mr. Holmes couldn't have been more cordial.

"I would like to ask for your forgiveness, I was quite an ass to you all, Also I was blind as a beatle to the obviousness of this case!" Holmes was as apologetic to us as he was mad at himself for not solving the case with his usual geniuses.

"Of course we forgive you, its not the first time my mask has made people suspicious." My Uncle comforted.

"Its not just that I was rude to you, but also that I couldn't have been less useless in the whole matter if I had been indeed a jackass!" Holmes was indeed upset at himself, and looked as miserable as the Ranger had when he thought that I might have been dead.

"My dear Holmes, you where suffering from head trauma, and that terrible Benson fellow was informing the enemy on our every move, you 'count blame yourself for being placed in such a terrible position that would have given anyone a difficult time." Watson said cheerfully, in an attempt too help his friends mood.

"Yeah, and beside the Poldark gang isn't going to be causing any more trouble, we got them, so what we set out to do we did it." I added.

"Well." Began Holmes. "There is one thing that I think I can clear up to my satisfaction in this whole matter."

"What that?" asked Tonto.

"Dan and the Lone Ranger are father and son."

"Holmes, it 'count be!" exclaimed Watson.

"Oh yes, see the eyes, the face, and the ears, are very telling."

I could feel the color rising in my face, my Uncle looked over at Holmes he cooly said;

"Your right about our being related, but not in that particular way."

"But, Sir, we're-"

"Dan, we can trust him, since he can now trust us."

"How, is it then that your related?" asked Holmes, looking a bit amazed.

"I'm Dan's Uncle, I promised Dan's father, my brother, if anything happened to him- on that day, that I would care for him and his mother as I would my own."

"Good heavens!" breathed Watson. "What happened?"

My summer was off to great start now, riding along with the Ranger and Tonto! Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson of course would never reveal our secret as they have kept many secrets safe already.

We parted as friends, a silver bullet given to Holmes and one to Watson as tokens of our new friendship.

With a parting "Hi-Yo-Silver! Away!" we rode off on other adventures.

The End


End file.
